Yo no pedí ser Guerrera Mágica
by Made in Cephiro
Summary: Porque la leyenda de las Guerreras Mágicas no acabó cuando Lantis dijo que así lo haría, ni cuando derrotamos a Deboner. La leyenda de las Guerreras Mágicas acabó cuando Marina se fue... Y conforme avanzaba el auto y se alejaba del cementerio, una parte de mi alma se quedaba allá, entre la tierra, los cuerpos ya hechos polvos, la quietud del silencio, y los fantasmas...
1. Yo no pedí ser Guerrera Mágica

_**Disclaimer**: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen y son de Clamp. Pero hace unos días, una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes cabello corto vino a mi casa, me trajo pizza y se sentó muy sonriente en mi mesa._

_ —Entonces qué —me dijo Fuu Hououji— ¿escribimos esta historia sí o no?_

Fic basado en el final del ánime que yo tanto odio, (hasta ahora solo escribía historias sobre el final del manga). Basado también en la enorme posibilidad de que ellas jamás regresaron a Céfiro, de que el pasado ya no puede moverse, la vida transforma a la gente, y los finales felices no siempre existen. Y yo por ahora solo puedo pensar en el ánime.

**•**

**ஐ**** •**

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ<strong>** •**

**•**

****Capí****tulo 1:  
>Yo no pedí ser Guerrera Mágica <strong>**

Cuando cumplí los 35 años de edad, supe que ya nunca más volvería a Céfiro, que ya nunca más volvería a ser convocada como Guerrera del Viento.

Aún así, aunque ahora tuviera mil responsabilidades por ser una de las mejores cirujanas de Tokio, a veces me entraba una dulce nostalgia, y repasaba en mi mente la película de recuerdos de lo que habíamos vivido en aquel mundo mágico, que buena parte del corazón nos mutiló.

Pero claro que Lucy, Marina y yo no pasamos los últimos 21 años aplastadas en la cafetería de la Torre de Tokio, esperanzadas en regresar a ese mundo que no estaba a la vuelta de la esquina... vaya, que ni siquiera estaba en la misma galaxia que nosotras.

Claro que no. Fueron dos décadas vividas. Bien vividas: Dos uniones libres mías, un divorcio de Lucy y varios amantes en la vida de Marina.

Mientras abría mi refresco nocturno, el quinto de mi jornada laboral, y apagaba yo sola una improvisada velita de cumpleaños sobre un pedazo de pizza, reparé en que ya no tenía lágrimas para llorar, ni palabras para explicar porqué el destino no se había medido con nosotras…

.

2

A decir verdad, fue Lucy la primera en darse cuenta de que ya no éramos necesarias en Céfiro. Y para aguantar el daño que nos provocaba, rogamos a nuestros padres que nos dejaran estudiar juntas en la misma preparatoria.

Tenía mi amiga Lucy unos 16 años de edad, cuando en una noche ahogada en llanto se quitó el medallón mágico regalo de Lantis, que hasta en ese entonces había sido inseparable a su cuello.

Y, al día siguiente, llegó toda misteriosa a la escuela con una pulserita en su muñeca. Nos dijo que un muchacho guapo, alumno de Saturno, se lo había regalado.

Marina y yo nos sorprendimos y hasta nos incomodamos, pues en muchas ocasiones habíamos presenciado la manera traicionera en que a la pelirroja se le salía una lagrimita cuando recordaba a su "espadachín mágico".

Desde el día de la pulsera, reparé en que sus ojos ya no estaban marchitos, y que en ellos ya no miraba el reflejo de Lantis.

En efecto, mi amiga estaba logrando decirle adiós a un recuerdo. O al menos eso pretendía…

La siguiente fue Marina, que nos sorprendió a las semanas con unos preciosos aretes Tiffany con la inicial de su nombre. De oro puro, elegantes, carísimos… Un tal Aritomo se los había regalado.

Yo me tardé un poco más. Hasta meses después reconocí, gracias a mi hermana Lourdes, que mi vecino me gustaba.

—Lo quiero de cuñado.

—Ja,ja, estás loca Lulú.

—En serio, me gusta para cuñado. Anaís, creo que tú y él harían una bonita pareja.

Guardé silencio, porque sin querer estuve a punto de decirle "_no es tan guapo como lo era él_".

Entonces ella me preguntaría "_¿quien es él?_". Y yo no podría contestarle, porque rompería en el maldito llanto que me venía hundiendo todas las noches desde que tenía 14 años.

Que difícil se me hizo olvidarlo. En serio, qué difícil. No fue sino hasta los 17 o 18 años cuando pude decirle "adiós" a su recuerdo.

Es más, todavía a estas alturas, a veces no me atrevo a mencionarlo, porque me sigue doliendo el hecho de que nunca más supe qué fue de él.

Según mi hermana las cosas que duelen o que nos dolieron, deben de hablarse en voz alta para aceptar que las superamos, así que lo haré ahora mismo…

**Paris.**

**Paris.**

**Paris… que difícil se me hizo olvidarte…**

¿Y él me habrá olvidado? ¿Se acordará de mí? Saber siempre qué fue del ex novio o ex marido, ayuda a superar la ruptura. Si la curiosidad carcome, solo se le pregunta a amigos en común y listo, es más, hasta se les habla por teléfono para saber cómo andan sus vidas…

Pero Paris… mi Paris, ¿a él cómo? ¿Y ruptura de qué?

.

3

Forzadamente las tres aceptamos que la incertidumbre nos estaba matando, y que había que hacer algo.

—A ver Lucy y Anaís, escúchenme las dos —nos dijo Marina un día mientras nos horneaba un pastel, con esa elegante solvencia que siempre la caracterizó—, ¿de verdad tiene caso seguir pensando en Céfiro? —lo dijo con un tono de frustración mas que de sabiduría.

La garganta se me hizo un nudo, y conteste que 'no-si'. A Lucy también se le atragantó la saliva, pero habló:

—¿Y qué sugieres Marina? ¿Qué vivamos la vida como si nada hubiera pasado? Bien, eso me parece muy muy bien y es lo que debemos hacer, supongo que tú ya olvidaste a Ascot y Gurú Clef. Danos consejos.

¡Ah! Se le puso la cara de mil colores. Cacareó algo muy nerviosa, pero yo solo miraba que se le movía la boca sin sentido. Ella también tenía sus muy profundos recuerdos. Y al doble.

Entonces, en esa tarde vacía, llegamos a la conclusión que olvidar no sería nada fácil, y que solo las tres juntas lo lograríamos.

—La vida sigue… —dijo Lucy descompuesta ya en sollozos, al igual que Marina y yo.

Y la vida siguió…

.

4

Cuando Lucy nos presentó a Hagato, sí, el tarado de la pulserita, nos quedamos sin aliento. Era de padre japonés y madre china. Muy guapo. Que ojos, que cabello, qué brazos… qué parecido a Lantis.

Fue alumno de Saturno, el favorito por cierto, y por esa razón el hermano celoso no hizo tanto escándalo cuando se enteró que pretendía a su hermanita: solo unos cuantos platos rotos, unas 20 groserías al viento, griteríos, maldiciones e incluso lágrimas de rabia…

Pero lo aceptó. Lo que no contaba Saturno es que Hagato era un hijo de la reverenda… Andaba en Japón por puro mero gusto de turistear. Su padre y madre vivían en China., y desde allá su papi le pagaba cuanto capricho quisiera. Y estudiar Kendo fue uno de ellos.

Lucy era una dulce flor rojiza y candente que deseaba viajar, conocer el mundo, ir a fiestas, salir, probar… Y por cierto, olvidar a Lantis.

Amante de la naturaleza y biología, ella deseaba conocer desde bosques hasta desiertos. Tenía un aire explorador.

Ahora entiendo porqué había aceptado tan fácilmente el papel de Guerrera del Fuego, luego de líder de las Guerreras, y por último que le cargaran con el chistecito de ser el pilar del planeta.

Pero viajar y explorar eran una de las tantas cosas que sus tres hermanos neuróticos celosos enfermos patéticos dementes reprobaban.

Ah que odiosos eran, en serio, que odiosos… La cuidaban demasiado. En ese año se había muerto la mamá Shidou, así que los tres se habían enfrascado en el cuidado de la hermana menor.

Me hartaba que cuando salíamos al cine o a donde fuera, primero Saturno le hacía mil preguntas y terminaba con un "te cuidas mucho". Luego seguía Maciel, "te cuidas mucho". Y luego Kameo, "te cuidas mucho"… Éste último muy bueno en la cama por cierto, pero después cuento eso.

Ni Marina ni yo nos dimos cuenta hasta qué grado Lucy se aferró a Hagato. El peligro lo vimos cuando 'HagatoclonLantis', dizque muy enamorado, dijo que quería casarse con ella y llevársela a vivir a China.

Marina y yo abrimos los ojos en señal de alerta. Todavía nos faltaba un año para graduarnos de la preparatoria y ella apenas tenía 17 años, aunque Hagato ya se había encargado de hacerla mujer.

—¿ESTÁS LOCA? —grité yo—, ¿Cómo te vas a ir así porque sí? 'Enana' piensa en la escuela —dije yo bien nerda.

Marina estaba trabada, y hoy por hoy, sé que su principal dolor era que sin Lucy jamás volveríamos a Céfiro. Claro que eso no lo sacamos a relucir, no queríamos ser egoístas. Además, el hecho de que Lucy se fuera con ese sujeto sí que era un verdadero problema.

—Chicas, solo será un año más o menos, nada más —señaló Lucy—, ¡claro que volveré! Justo para entrar a la universidad aquí en Tokio.

—¡Pero sólo quiere jugar contigo! —profirió la peliazul. Y bien que lo sabía ella, porque Hagato en varias ocasiones le había tirado los canes dálmatas, pitbull, pastores alemanes, chihuahuas…

Lucy estaba cansadísima de todo según dijo. Y yo le creí. Traíamos el rollo y drama adolescente (además de las hormonas) a todo lo que daba. Incluso una de nosotras ya tenía acné.

Cada átomo y partícula de su casa, colonia, escuela, Torre de Tokio, Japón entero, NOSOTRAS… todo le recordaba la ausencia de su madre, al perro Hikari que para colmo lo habían atropellado ese año… y claro, todo le recordaba también a aquel viaje mágico que habíamos vivido 3 años antes.

Y, aunque Lucy no lo aceptara, seguía pensando en él… en su espadachín.

Recuerdo que desde su habitación, en la casa Shidou, podía verse la enorme Torre de Tokio. ¿Cómo demonios podía conciliar el sueño por las noches? Y cuando lograba dormir, ¿en qué sino otra cosa soñaba?

Conforme iba creciendo, sus hermanos eran cada vez más insoportables, y la orfandad los había afectado más de la cuenta. Entonces mi amiga llegó a la conclusión de que una aventura con Hagato la salvaría y despejaría de todo.

La pelirroja se había tomado bien, pero bien en serio, eso de que "la vida sigue". Además, juraba que sí amaba a Hagato.

O tal vez…

Tal vez no. Tal vez ella estaba viviendo un momento de ficción en la propia realidad de su vida. Una vez me percaté de que cuando nos hablaba de Hagato, parecía estar hablando del propio Lantis.

Pobrecita mi Lucy. Me compadecí tanto de mi amiga, de los demonios internos que traía, porque si yo hubiera tenido la misma oportunidad de encontrarme con un Paris en la Tierra, quizá me hubiera sucedido lo mismo.

Antes de irse, nos prometió que regresaría en un año, que siempre nos amaría como hermanas, como guerreras, como amigas, que volvería cuando ya se sintiera mejor. Nos dio la fecha del regreso, pero no reveló la dirección de donde viviría porque bien sabía que si se la dábamos a Saturno se la traería de las greñas.

No quiero recordar la despedida, de lo doloroso que fue y del vacío que nos dejó. Así que lo omitiré…

Total, que un fin de semana se la llevó el perro Hagato para ya nunca más devolverla. El lunes ya no regresó a clases, y sus hermanos lloriqueando fueron a buscarnos a la preparatoria. Ni siquiera nosotras sabíamos en qué ciudad de China estaba. La estuvieron buscando como por nueve o diez meses, hasta que Saturno dio con ella.

Pero para en ese entonces Lucy ya había retomado el año escolar en China, estaba más que moldeada por 'Lantis-quise-decir-Hagato', y allá quería estudiar Biología. Había empezado una nueva vida.

Y cuando Lucy se fue, supe que la tristeza iba acabar con la amistad entre Marina y yo.

.

5

La ausencia de Lucy nos afectó muchísimo. En los tiempos en que las tres éramos inseparables, adorábamos pasar las tardes en el salón de Kendo de los Shidou. Divertidas, Lucy se ponía su atuendo de Kendo, y Marina su uniforme de esgrima.

Entonces las dos se ponían a luchar una contra la otra, y era una escena de lo más cómica. Nunca supimos si un esgrimista era capaz de ganarle a un guerrero de Kendo o viceversa.

Yo no hacía nada. Que flojera. Yo prefería ponerme a leer libros cuando ellas dos estaban bien entradas en la pelea.

Sin Lucy todo cambió. Ya ni para qué íbamos a la casa Shidou. Era una depresión total.

A lo largo del día, Marina pasaba de estar triste a malhumorada y luego a la inversa, porque… hay que reconocerlo: Ellas siempre fueron más unidas. Yo era la más seria de las tres, la prudente, el equilibrio maduro del grupo. Sin Lucy, no había nada que equilibrar: Marina era Norte y yo Sur.

En todo. Hasta en los gustos. Aunque ella fue bailarina de ballet de niña, ahora lo suyo era escuchar pop o rock, así a todo volumen, que se oyera en toda la cuadra de mansiones ricas. Yo por el contrario, prefería tocar el piano.

Ella peleaba y descargaba todo su malhumorado y egocéntrico carácter de niña rica practicando esgrima; yo meditaba leyendo libros o ensayaba tiro al blanco.

Ella coqueteaba con los chicos clones de Ascot, para luego botarlos por algún clon Clef; yo me la pasaba llorando atrás de los salones, escribiéndole poemas a Paris.

Y se abrió el abismo.

Aconteció que en ese entonces, poco antes de que Lucy se fuera, en mi casa empezaron a haber problemas. Lourdes se enredó con un sujeto que ni sus papás ni hermanos lo querían.

Total que la embarazó. Mi mamá (católica japonesa bien devota) se sintió morir. Yo miraba a Lourdes tan desesperada, y a la vez tan enamorada.

La cosa es que al final hubo boda, sencillita por lo mismo apresurada. Como los dos eran aún universitarios y no tenían dónde vivir, mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era que se fueran a la casa con nosotros, y los consuegros bien felices y conchudos. Además ya venía el nieto.

La que tiempo después no estuvo contenta fui yo, que poco a poco empecé a sentir encima de mí las miradas penetrantes y putrefactas de mi cuñado… y también los celos de mi hermana.

¿Por qué la vida estaba cambiando tanto en tan solo tres o cuatro años? ¿Por qué nada podía quedarse quieto como lo estaba cuando teníamos 14? ¿Por qué Lucy se tardaba tanto en regresar?

¿Por qué ya nunca más pudimos regresar a Céfiro?

Mi cuñado me espiaba. Y mi madre y mi hermana se daban cuenta. Me espiaba cuando me bañaba, cuando me cambiaba para irme a la escuela. Cuando cocinaba. Me espiaba no porque estuviera enamorado de mí. Me espiaba porque era un reverendo canalla.

Los corpiños comenzaron a desaparecer de mis cajones. Le gustaba escuchar cuando estaba en la bañera, y se brincaba de un balcón a otro para verme. Etc. etc. etc.

Pero yo soy una guerrera, ¿qué no? Así que valentona le confesé a mi mamá. ¿Me apoyó? Claro que no. No porque la señora ya había pasado "vergüenzas" con el embarazo no deseado de Lourdes, y no pasaría más vergüenzas con un divorcio en la familia. Serían demasiadas manchas para las Hououji. Y pobre de mí que le dijera a mi papá.

No me dolió la actitud de la señora. Me dolió más la estupidez de Lourdes, sus traidores celos y el odio que comenzaba a tenerme. Sin embargo, el haber salvado todo un planeta junto con mis otras dos amigas ayudó mucho a mi carácter. Y en este asunto también. Nunca, de los nunca, le demostré alguna pizca de miedo a mi cuñado. No era Zagato, ni Alanis, ni Devoner para tenerle temor. Al contrario, aunque estuviera sufriendo por dentro por los maltratos de mi hermana, yo nunca dejé de sacar el mentón, enderezar la espalda con valentía y empuñar las manos cuando el tipo se me acercaba. Modosita y seria, pero no sonsa. Y él tampoco era un idiota, bien sabía que yo sí le haría un escándalo. Por algo me había ganado el título de Guerrera.

Por el lado de Marina, el papá comenzó a comportarse "extraño". Desde que la señora Ryuusaki había entrado a la menopausia y le habían detectado unos quistes en la matriz y senos, empezó a cambiar mucho. Cuando supo que el señor tenía nueva asistente, el infierno azul tomó dominio en lo que apenas hacía 3 años atrás era la mansión más bañada en miel y rosas.

Cómo deseábamos que nuestras vidas fueran un ánime o manga. Ahí todo era perfecto y con finales felices.

Contábamos los días que faltaban para que Lucy regresara a Japón. Por mientras, Marina me deprimía cada día más y yo a ella. Nos intercambiábamos las malas vibras que ya traíamos de nuestras casas. Entre más eclipsada comenzaba a ser Marina en su hogar, debido a las enfermedades de la madre, la bancarrota del padre, y la llamadera que tenían él y la asistente, más quería la 'peliazul' llamar la atención en la escuela a toda costa. Además, algo le pasaba, la miraba más delgada, ojerosa, desencajada… algo tenía, parecía enferma…

Pero ni las ojeras le quitaron lo hermosa. Mi amiga era hermosísima. A donde se paseara Marina robaba miradas, chiflidos y pasiones. Era un sol brillante, popular y de belleza perturbadora. Yo era una luna melancólica que incitaba más a la ternura.

No sabía cómo contarle lo que estaba pasando en mi casa; Marina no hallaba la manera de contarme lo que estaban haciendo sus padres… Yo me ensimismé, me agrié y sequé; ella ansiaba ser más popular cada día… y enfermó sin saberlo.

Empecé a resentir sus comentarios. Un ejemplo. Cuando tuvimos que hacer una obra de teatro en no se qué materia estúpida de la escuela, se tenían que formar equipos de dos mujeres y dos hombres para poder representar la obra. Claro, Marina y yo, junto con otros dos amigos varones del salón.

—Si estuviera aquí Lucy —dijo Marina malhumorada de repente—, ella y yo hubiéramos hecho la obra juntas.

Vale. Entendí a la indirecta bien directa. Y los otros dos chicos también porque sorprendidos pasearon su mirada sobre mí, luego sobre ella, y otra vez sobre mí.

Si viviéramos en Céfiro, Marina y Lucy se la pasarían todo el día practicando artes marciales, paseando por las aldeas o viajando a Autosam. Yo me la pasaría con mi amor Paris, él sería mi mejor amigo.

Ella y Lucy… Yo y mi Paris…

Pero esto no era Céfiro. No había Autosam. Lucy estaba ausente. Y ya era hora de que yo dejara de soñar con el Príncipe.

Marina llegó a hacer más comentarios de ese tipo pero aprendí a tragármelos, y después a olvidarlos. A manera de castigo yo la dejaba sola en ocasiones. Tratar de descubrir quien empezó con este juego de lastimarse una a la otra, era como tratar de descifrar si el huevo fue primero o la gallina.

Ella comenzó a asistir a más eventos de la alta sociedad, a la que pertenecía. Y descubrió que las parrandas, la botella y bailar era lo suyo. Yo comencé a ir más a la iglesia.

Pero a decir verdad, no todo fue tan malo. En ese año habíamos ampliado nuestro número de amigos, y éramos parte de un club de otakus que tanto nos divertía. Todavía de vez en cuando nos gustaba ir a comer juntas, nos abrazábamos cuando más triste nos sentíamos, y contábamos (inútilmente) los días del regreso de Lucy, en un calendario que compramos exclusivamente para eso. Que lástima que no había Internet en ese entonces.

Y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, ya faltaban tres meses para graduarnos de la preparatoria. Ya no nos miraríamos todos los días. Entonces sí, nos entró la melancolía y fue hasta ahí cuando hablamos por lo claro de cómo nos sentíamos y qué estaba pasando en nuestras casas. Nunca tuve el valor para preguntarle por lo claro "_¿te aburro, verdad?"_

—Lo siento tanto Marina… —le dije abrazándola cuando me confesó en la cafetería que el señor Ryuusaki se había ido de la casa por un mes—, me lo hubieras dicho, ¡aquí siempre he estado!

A ese punto habíamos llegado, de no contarnos nuestras secretos. Me miró con ternura y arrugó el entrecejo como gesto de querer llorar pero se abstuvo. —Gracias… es que yo te miraba tan mal y absorta, ahora que me cuentas lo de tu hermana, no me equivoqué en adivinar que algo te ocurría.

Nos abrazamos más fuerte, aunque la mesera nos estuviera viendo bien feo. Me dijo que a pesar de todo, sus papás habían vuelto porque se amaban demasiado.

—Hasta en el mejor matrimonio hay crisis —dije yo, y ella asintió.

—Así es. Anaís, hay algo más… bueno yo… tengo… algo que decirte —me dijo de repente muy nerviosa.

—Dime…

—Yo sé… dónde… está Lucy… tengo su dirección.

Mi emparedado quedó en el aire, y lo dejé porque comenzaron a temblarme las manos.

—¿Cómo dijiste Marina? —en el gesto de impresión se me asomó una tímida sonrisa de incredulidad, pero otra vez pasé a la consternación.

—Me escribió dos o tres cartas, hace seis meses —contestó apenada.

—¿QUÉ?

AJÁ, ellas las dos mejores amigas, pero tampoco yo estaba pintada. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Además, no le creí, no eran solo tres cartas, se me figuraban que eran más.

—¡Pero qué demonios… Hace seis meses!, ¿porqué te guardaste esto tan importante? ¡PORQUÉ!

—Mira Anaís, déjame explicarte… —se asustó al verme tan enojada, tan sentida, tan desanexada y celosa—, tú eres muy recta y diplomática, si hubieras tenido la dirección desde hace tiempo, en cualquier momento Saturno te hubiera convencido de que se la dieras.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

Bueno… está bien. En realidad tenía un poco de razón. Se me hubiese hecho muy difícil mantener el secreto de la dirección porque yo odiaba a Hagato. Presentía que le daba mala vida a mi amiga Lucy y eso no lo soportaba. Además Saturno era de lo más violento (y un buen guerrero de Kendo).

Entonces Marina sacó tres cartas que Lucy le había enviado. Una era para mí, donde me pedía perdón por adelantado o atrasado, que se yo. Mencionaba lo mismo que me había dicho Marina, y como para que la perdonara la pelirroja me "halagó" con un: _"Sé que se lo hubieras confesado a mi hermano, como buena reina diplomática que eres"._

Ah mira, que manera de consentirme… recordándome que pude haber sido la reina de un planeta donde ya nadie se acordaba de nosotras.

La mesera se nos quedaba viendo con curiosidad, como creyendo que "las novias" se habían vuelto a pelear.

Pero nunca pude dejar de sentir dolor por la falta de confianza que me tuvieron. Yo soy bien celosa, sinceramente. Ya una vez a Paris le hice una escenita de celos afuera de una cueva donde Nova se hizo pasar por una bella aldeana. La verdad sí, soy muy celosa y me dieron muchas ganas de aventar a Paris al precipicio.

Yo quería aventar a Marina en uno. A partir de ahí, me enfrié más. No le dije nada a Saturno por puro orgullo, aunque me moría de ganas por hacerlo.

Llegó el día de la graduación, y sinceramente Marina y yo lloramos mucho, al igual que los cientos de alumnos.

En serio que uno cuando es adolescente es bastante dramático. Pero una despedida siempre duele a cualquier edad. Así que, nuevamente, volveré a omitir el vacío que nos causó. Aún no era tiempo de que Lucy regresara.

.

6

Marina entró a estudiar, obviamente, a Administración de Empresas. Desde la cuna ella ya era consciente de la tremenda compañía que heredaría. Yo entré a estudiar Medicina.

¿Y qué fue de mi amiga Lucy?

Mi amiga tarde se dio cuenta de que Hagato no era, ni sería nunca Lantis. El idiota comenzó a portarse extraño a lo meses de habérsela llevado a China, y a extraño me refiero dejar de sostener económicamente la casa, tratarla como sirvienta, buscar a prostitutas en vez de refugiarse en el cariño de la pelirroja.

Lucy siempre fue y será buena ama de casa. Su corazón noble no tiene límites. Con los animales, con sus amigas, con sus familiares… con extraterrestres.

Incluso aunque yo quería creer que tenía razones para guardarle rencor por no haber confiado en mí cuando se fue de Japón, jamás pude dejar de quererla.

Siempre la amé, e inmortalicé la ternura que me daban sus dientes blancos y pequeños, su sonrisa de duende travieso, sus ojos marrones y centellantes, su cabello rojo, largo e indomable… Su semblante de Pilar amoroso.

Dios mío… como quema la nostalgia cuando uno ya esta viejo, cuando sabemos que el pasado jamás regresa…

Aún la veo corriendo por Céfiro, buscando ansiosa el mineral escudo…

—"_Vamos Marina y Anaís… ¡tenemos que salvar este mundo!"…_

Me duele cada vez que la vista me hace jugadas, y todavía me la imagino de 14 años brincoteando aquí y allá…

.

7

Cuando Lucy regresó, Marina y yo ya estábamos a mitad del primer semestre de la universidad, y seguíamos algo enojadas.

En ese entonces no había Internet, así que el teléfono era la única salvación a la amistad que ya se estaba rompiendo. Curiosamente, siempre le guardé más resentimiento a Marina que a Lucy.

Total que fue una felicidad infinita cuando la pelirroja enana regresó.

Sin pensarlo Marina y yo fuimos a la casa de los Shidou, y… ahí estaba… era ella.

Me sorprendió verla un poco más alta, tenía mejor semblante. Seguía usando su trenza, pero se había depilado las cejas y traía las uñas largas y pintadas al igual que Marina, cuyas manos nunca estuvieron desprovistas de esmalte, anillo y pulsera. La 'peliazul' nunca dejó de usar sus joyas, así como tampoco dejó de usar el mismo peinado, estuviera el flequillo o no de moda. Yo en cambio opté por dejarme crecer el cabello, en ese entonces me llegaba a mitad de la espalda y a Lucy le sorprendió mucho. Mi amiga, como lo prometió, había regresado un poco mejor de ánimos, aunque había dejado el Kendo.

Nosotras tres llorábamos de felicidad, nos secamos las lágrimas y mocos una y otra vez. Saturno traía una cara de pocos amigos, pero no por la reconciliación sino por el coraje que le tenía a la hermana. Que machistas son a veces los hombres.

Lucy no le aguantó mucho, ni a él ni a Maciel ni Kameo. Por eso a los siguientes meses se volvió a marchar a China a estudiar la carrera de Doctora Veterinaria.

La segunda despedida de las Guerreras Mágicas si volvió a lastimar, pero las tres estábamos tejiendo ya nuestro destino muy aparte. No íbamos a dejar la universidad por estar pegadas todo el día. Así que decidimos que al año mínimo nos miraríamos cuatro veces.

¿Y Céfiro? Ya mejor ni hablábamos de eso. Céfiro estaba en el aire, en el ambiente. En lo más profundo de nuestros corazones. Y así lo preferíamos, invisible y mudo.

Las tres habemos de admitir algo: Nunca, de los nunca, olvidamos a nuestros amigos lejanos. Siempre guardamos un recuerdo bonito del Príncipe, del espadachín mágico y de los dos magos.

Y me di cuenta de algo. Durante mucho tiempo no quise que creciéramos, porque Céfiro estaba atorado en mi infancia y adolescencia, y entre más creciera, más lejos me sentía de Céfiro y Paris.

Todos los hombres que pasaron por nuestras camas, que nos besaron, que nos hicieron el amor… todos los hombres que amamos, engañamos o nos traicionaron, fueron comparados una y otra vez con aquellos hombres que nos robaron el corazón de niñas.

Estúpido e injusto. Pero cierto. Solo quien ha tenido un encuentro tan cercano con la magia, un encuentro con el amor puro, pasional y adolescente, quien ha viajado a otro mundo extraterrestre, quien ha conocido a personas tan hermosas como las de Céfiro, jamás lo olvida. Al contrario, se añorará por siempre el regreso.

Como dije, Lucy no le aguantó mucho a la idea de volver a estar bajo el mando no de un solo hombre, sino de tres.

Como a los 19 años nos despedimos por segunda vez, ahora como adultas y mujeres universitarias, y juramos seguir reuniéndonos, más cuando Lucy viniera de visita a Japón.

Pero no lo hicimos. Nos fuimos alejando cada vez más; la estresante vida universitaria, las aventuras amorosas, los nuevos amigos… todo nos fue absorbiendo y separando.

Llegó el punto en que nos hacíamos cortas llamadas para felicitarnos los cumpleaños.

Ya después ni eso. En serio. Y así fue pasando el tiempo…

Cuando tenía unos 24 o 25 años, pooor fin mi hermana y cuñado se largaron de la casa. Para en ese entonces, yo estaba más amargada que Lourdes. Después de su partida, me decidí a confesarle a mi padre la forma en que durante muchos años me acosó sutilmente mi cuñado.

Resulta ser que el señor ya lo sabía. Desde un principio. Y tampoco quería escándalos.

No me quedó de otra más que indignarme, y al día siguiente me levanté de madrugada a hacer mis maletas. Ya era una mujer, podía estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Además recibía la ayuda de mis tíos que también eran médicos. Y entonces recordé que los Shidou tenían un cuarto en renta.

.

8

El primero en recibirme fue Kameo. Me preguntó que qué era lo que me pasaba, y medianamente le confesé algunas cosas. Cabe destacar que nos hicimos muy amigos desde ese momento. Tenía un humor dicharachero que me encantaba. Era el más parecido a Lucy. Atlético y pelirrojo. Me daba risa porque siempre traía pantalones cortos, y sobresalían sus vellos rojos cobrizo. Lo quise mucho, sinceramente, pero yo no tenía aún cabeza para confiar en los hombres, ni él para entablar una relación seria.

Por la hipocresía de mis padres yo mandé al demonio todo lo aprendido en la iglesia. Así que dejé que Kameo fuera seduciéndome poco a poco.

—Oye Anaís —me dijo la noche en que perdí mi virginidad— dicen que tú eras buena para las matemáticas ¿podrás ayudarme con esta tarea de la universidad?

—Claro. —Me llevó a su habitación, y rápido me di cuenta que la tarea la podía hacer un niño de primaria. Pero no quise salir del cuarto. Y no salí hasta el día siguiente.

Bastaron unas cuantas semanas para que yo le permitiera que todas las noches, después de la cena y a escondidas de los otros dos hermanos, pasara a mi habitación y me enseñara lo que bien sabía hacer. Dormíamos un poco y luego, por la madrugada, él regresaba a su cuarto.

Era muy pasional, y sobre todo siempre fue un caballero conmigo. Le fascinaba pasar horas acariciándome el largo cabello rubio, y fue precisamente él quien me sugirió que dejara de usar anteojos y me comprara unos lentes de contacto.

Yo les preparaba la cena contenta a los Shidou, y he de admitir que fue un año y medio muy feliz, en un calor de hogar que supongo a veces Lucy extrañaba. Saturno y Maciel se hacían de la vista gorda cuando me metía a mi habitación a "dormir", y a los minutos me alcanzaba Kameo. Ah mira, así que ellos se permitían las libertades que a su hermana siempre le quisieron prohibir.

Una vez Lourdes fue a buscarme a la casa de los Shidou. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué diablos quería, pero la recibí. Quien le abrió la puerta fue Saturno, y desde lejos vi la escena…

—Tu debes ser… ¿Saturno? —dijo ella nerviosa, con una sonrisa delicada.

Él se le quedó viendo, como miran los hombres cuando suponen que han encontrado el amor.

—Si. Y tú Lourdes, ¿no?

Qué tonta había sido mi hermana. Él aún sonriendo, absorto por la belleza rubia que lo acababa de cautivar, fue bajando poco a poco la mirada hasta reparar en el vientre abultado que ya se notaba en Lourdes. Esperaba el segundo hijo del canalla aquel de mi cuñado.

Saturno frunció el ceño, como reprobándose por haberse fijado y excitado en una mujer embaraza, y peor aún, casada. Con tristeza la llevó hasta la sala donde yo ya la esperaba, y se despidió de mi hermana para nunca más volver a verla.

La recibí de una manera áspera, grosera y antipática, pero a ella se le veía triste y arrepentida. Fue uno de los días más difíciles de mi vida, y por el segundo bebé que ya traía en su vientre le prometí que haría lo posible por mejorar la desmadrada relación que tenía con mis papás y precisamente con ella.

Justo ese mismo día, llamó Lucy tras semanas de no hacerlo. Los tres hermanos parecían changos de felicidad alrededor del teléfono.

—¡Lucy… Lucy! —le grité emocionada por teléfono.

—¡Oh Anaís, no sabes cuánto las extraño!

Y duramos dos horas hablando. Resulta que allá en China a la enana le estaba yendo muy bien, y ya era de las meras fregonas del Bosque y Zoológico de Hong Kong. Mi amiga querida, yo sabía que su amor por los animales la haría prosperar. Andaba metida en la Greenpeace, y era activista ambientalista a morir.

—Lucy, ¿y cuando piensas regresar a Japón? Hace tiempo que no nos juntamos las tres. A Marina le escribo, pero no siempre puede leer o contestar porque viaja mucho, y cuando lo hace, soy yo la que después no tiene tiempo de escribir.

—Lo sé, creo que anda en Europa, que lástima que ni siquiera por Internet tengamos oportunidad de hablar.

—Tienes razón, pero no me has dicho, ¿Cuándo piensas regresar a vivir a Japón?

Lucy guardó silencio por unos segundos. Ella no quería volver a Tokio.

Marina, mi amiga corajuda y malcriada también había prosperado mucho. A decir verdad, ella ya estaba destinada a prosperar desde antes de nacer. Casi no pasaba el tiempo en Tokio, se la llevaba viajando y cerrando negocios. Cuando quería llamarla siempre me contestaba una secretaria y ni al caso de ponerme a platicar con ella.

Sabía más de Marina por la página de Sociales en los periódicos, o las revistas de la gente más VIP de Japón.

Elegante, preciosa, sublime. Los años le sentaron muy bien y su glamour la llevó incluso a imponer moda. La miraba en las fotografías siempre rodeada de gente muy importante y acorbatada.

Cuando leía el periódico en el hospital, y le decía a mis compañeras "_mira, ella es Marina Ryuusaki, era mi mejor amiga en la preparatoria_", absolutamente nadie me creía y hasta se burlaban de mí.

Un domingo por la mañana cuando tomaba leche en el patio de los Shidou y oía divertida cómo Saturno regañaba a uno de sus dos hermanos, supe que Marina no andaba bien…

El pie de la foto en la sección de Sociales mencionaba una firma importante entre la compañía Ryuusaki & Co. y otra más, que ni me acuerdo de qué era. El hombre con el que firmaba el tratado era IDÉNTICO al mago que nos había guiado hasta la batalla contra Zagato. El más perfecto clon de Clef en la Tierra.

Tan así era el parecido, que torrentes de recuerdos me vinieron encima, el corazón comenzó a latirme con violencia y las piernas me temblaron.

Pero no era Clef. Lo comprobé en sus tímidos ojos que eran exactos a los del ojiverde Ascot.

Vaya, así que mi Marina había encontrado al hombre ideal que encajaba a sus expectativas. Solté un hondísimo suspiro y luego me dieron ganas de echarme a reír de gusto por ella.

Seguí leyendo la página y viendo las fotografías, hasta que caí en cuenta de algo. Pese a que Marina se miraba muy bien, tenía un semblante sobrio. En otra fotografía, a su lado, estaba el hombre "Clef-Ascot", y a lado de éste su esposa. Era casado.

Mi amiga estaba sufriendo, estaban jugando con ella, el corazón me lo dijo. Le escribí pero el correo me botó el mensaje. Quise llamarla, claro no para regañarla, no quería seguir siendo la 'reina diplomática'. Además mi moral andaba por los suelos. Quise llamarla porque el corazón me lanzaba latidos de advertencia. Era la misma advertencia que sentían Lucy o/y Marina cuando yo no andaba bien.

El problema es que nunca daba con Marina, me contestaban como tres secretarias diferentes. En la mansión Ryuusaki, su elegante madre solo me decía que su hija andaba en Francia cerrando negocios, _"o talvez Alemania, no recuerdo"_. Lo que sí me aclaró la mujer, es que Lucy también la andaba buscando.

Sin embargo, fui olvidando poco a poco el asunto, más que nada porque siempre la miraba en el periódico o revistas rodeada de sus amigas, y recordé que ella en el pasado no quiso mi amistad.

En su sofisticada página de Internet se le veía normal, incluso más próspera que nunca, y quise creer que aquello que pensé solo había sido una tontería.

Además, hubo otro asunto que me robó la atención: Kameo. Tenía tres semanas que ya no pasaba a mi cuarto. Saturno parecía querer decirme algo, y Maciel apenado mejor ni me hablaba.

Supe la respuesta cuando descubrí a Kameo una noche, al final de una clase de Kendo, besándose con una de sus más bellas alumnas. Así que sin más, al día siguiente, llené otra vez mis mismas tristes maletas y me mudé al departamento de mi amiga de aquel entonces. Le di las gracias a Saturno por un año y medio de caluroso amor hogareño, y nunca más me volví a parar en la casa Shidou.

.

9

Cómo fue posible que dejáramos que la vida estresante nos consumiera tanto, al grado de ya no saber una de la otra.

Aún no me explico cómo fue posible que pasaran 5 años sin vernos; y entre esos 5, durante dos años enteros no nos llamamos, ni nos escribimos ni pensamos una en la otra.

El hospital me absorbió con nuevos casos. Lucy se entregó a curar a sus animales salvajes, a salvar el planeta de la contaminación y atender a un novio veterinario que tenía en ese entonces, y que nunca supe cómo se llamó. Marina seguía cerrando negocios, haciendo crecer cada vez más a Ryuusaki & Co.

Me duele recordar ahora el tiempo perdido. Los días, meses, años que no disfrutamos una de la otra, y que cuando llegó el momento de la despedida final, lo lamentamos al grado de llorar durante horas enteras.

Como lo dije anteriormente, quema la nostalgia cuando dejamos varios huecos en el pasado. Ahora de vieja, trato de tachonar esos huecos de soledad con fantasías e ilusiones inexistentes.

Pero muchas de estas ilusiones falsas provienen de Céfiro… de batallas antiguas, príncipes, espadachines y magos; de historias ficticias exageradamente románticas… y al despertar, todo me resulta más doloroso.

He de admitir que después de rebasar los 30 años, me dediqué a tener novios ocasionales. Por más que lo deseaba, no podía enamorarme, y cuando lo lograba, el amor me duraba solo seis meses a lo mucho. Lo mismo ocurría, sin saberlo, con Lucy y Marina, ésta última tenía la debilidad de contratar guardaespaldas de cabellos lilas y ojos azules; o si no tímidos, de ojos verdes y castaños.

Y la vida me dio un giro de 360°, cuando yo también probé la debilidad. Al hospital donde trabajaba llegaron cuatro chicos practicantes de Medicina. Entre estos Fujio. De fuertes brazos morenos y cabellos verdes…

**Continuará...**

**•**

**ஐ**** •**

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ<strong>** •**

**•**

Oh Dios, se suponía que ésto era un one-shot !... Pero me extendí más de la cuentaaaaa. En breve subo la continuación. Regresan a Céfiro? tal vez, aunque lo más seguro es que no.

Aclaro que la historia es totalmente ficticia, y muy poco tiene que ver con mi realidad, lo digo por eso de que no vayan a pensar que mi familia o mi mamá es como la señora Hououji, dios me libre !, jajajaa...

Gracias por leer.


	2. La delgada línea entre la tarde y la noc

_**Disclaimer**: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen y son de Clamp. _

_Pero hace unos días, una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes cabello corto vino a mi casa, me trajo pizza y se sentó muy sonriente en mi mesa. —Entonces qué —me dijo Fuu Hououji— ¿escribimos esta historia sí o no?_

**•**

**ஐ**** •**

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ<strong>** •**

**•**

**Capí****tulo 2:  
>La delgada línea entre la tarde y la noche<strong>

.

10

Fujio llegó un día al hospital donde yo trabajaba acompañado de otros chicos practicantes de Medicina. Desde el primer día que lo vi, me hice adicta a él. Brazos musculosos y morenos. Cabellera verde. Piel bronceada de 21 años de edad. Inmaduro e infantil... el patrón que yo perseguía, inconscientemente, pese a mis treinta y tantos años.

La primera vez que lo vi, él estaba de espaldas coqueteando con la recepcionista del hospital. Creo que le contaba un chiste, o no sé que era, que la mujer estaba destornillada de la risa y trataba de pararle los senos lo más que podía. Lo miré por varios segundos… pincipalmente por sus cabellos olivos y la forma gallarda en que se apoyaba sobre el mostrador. Creo que no ocupo ni mencionar a quién me recordó.

Cuando volteó a verme, me sonrió con esa risa extravagante. Si Fujio hubiese tenido los ojos color ámbar, mi corazón hubiera estallado en ese momento. Pero no. Sus ojos eran de un sensual violeta.

—Permítame presentarme mi querida Doctora Hououji —se giró hacia mi, me devoró con la mirada y tomó mi mano derecha para darle un húmedo beso. La recepcionista reía a más no poder—. Me han dicho Doctora Anaís que usted es… estricta, que ningún paciente se le ha muerto y que es tan bella que es imposible no voltear a verla más de 100 veces.

—Ja,ja,ja —la máscara de doctora exigente se me cayó, y hasta una bolita de enfermeras comenzaron a cuchichear.

—¿Y tu eres…? —quise recobrar la calma, o tomar mi papel de jefa.

—Yo soy Fujio, desde ya, su principal admirador —dijo arrogante y coqueto.

Que manera de seducirme, de hacerme sonrojar... y bastó un mes para que me enamorara.

Él venía de la pequeña ciudad de Kōbe a Tokio para estudiar Medicina. Y claro, yo ni tarde ni perezosa le dije que podía quedarse a vivir conmigo en mi departamento.

Las idioteces que hace uno cuando está enfermo de soledad...

No sé si había adoptado a un hijo, o contratado a un gigoló; lo cierto es que cada día que pasaba lo amaba más, pese a que mi bolsillo lo estaba resintiendo: "_Anaís, ¿porqué no has comprado las cervezas?". "Anaís, ¿no piensas ir al mandado?"... "Anaís me traes un rastrillo... un chocolate... una revista... un pantalón nuevo... el celular que tanto quiero_...".

A veces, cuando lo miraba tendido en la cama o caminando descarado por la casa semidesnudo, me recordaba a "ese otro", ese que podría estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo, pero con aldeanas o princesas, y pensaba con ternura: "_A estas alturas ya ha de ser Rey... o quizás ya esté casado_".

Y por fin ese "quizás" ya no dolía. Me parecía increíble que fuera tan feliz y que Fujio hubiera logrado borrar todo recuerdo de Paris. Lo reemplazó por completo. Y como creí que éramos una pareja "sólida", empecé a ignorar ciertas situaciones...

A veces lo sorprendía hablando a escondidas por celular en los baños del hospital; nunca me quería hablar de su familia, en ocasiones llegaba tarde, que por la tarea de la universidad… Empecé a ignorar el hecho de que Blanca, mi mejor y querida amiga de ese entonces en el Hospital, me hacía muchas preguntas insistentes sobre él y nuestra intimidad. Y en ocasiones los sorprendía a los dos mirándose insistivamente, pero rápidamente me obligaba a creer que era una mirada natural de amigos.

Ya ni hablar de cuando yo caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, y las enfermeras y doctoras reían y cuchicheaban algo a mis espaldas. Y absurdamente creía que se burlaban de nosotros por la diferencia de edad.

Después supe porqué.

En vacaciones de verano de la escuela, Fujio se despidió de mí diciéndome que su mamá estaba muy enferma y que tenía que viajar a Kōbe. Lo noté alterado y nervioso, y me imaginé que era por la enfermedad que padecía la señora, que ya ni me acuerdo cómo se llamaba. Después de pagarle el boleto de avión, me prometió en el aeropuerto que me hablaría por teléfono y se despidió de mi con un tierno beso.

Pero nunca llamó. A la semana, muerta de ansiedad, decidí marcarle yo pero jamás contestó. Todo se reveló al día siguiente, cuando me avisaron que en la sala de espera, me buscaba una joven de Kōbe. Bajé rápido hasta el primer piso pensando que era la hermana de Fujio o alguna prima.

En efecto, estaba una joven. Pero no era ni su hermana ni su prima. Era su prometida. Antes de que yo le preguntara quién era y a qué se debía su visita, me dio una cachetada borrándome de inmediato la sonrisa, y después de las greñas me bajó hasta el piso trapeándolo conmigo por largos minutos, hasta que entre dos enfermeros pudieron quitármela a duras penas.

Solo oía gritos, groserías y risas. Y el crujir de mi lentes quebrados en el piso. No tuve tiempo ni ganas de defenderme. Cuando pudieron quitármela y levantarme del suelo, quise mirarla de frente. Yo ya estaba sangrando de la nariz o el labio, no sé, y ella estaba enrojecida de rabia, me gritoneó su nombre acompañado de una palabra vulgar, y luego me restregó el anillo de compromiso que brillaba soberbio en el cuarto dedo de su mano.

Antes de irse, quiso darme otra cachetada y al ser detenida por los mismos enfermeros, prefirió lagarse.

Lo último que vi de ella fue el misterioso "gracias" que le dio a Blanca, y mi "amiga" sin poder sostenerme la mirada, salió en ese momento de la sala de espera, que estaba por cierto a reventar de pacientes y familiares.

Nunca más supe de Fujio. Solo supe que mi autoestima había quedado ahí, trapeada en el piso del Hospital para siempre, y que nunca más volvería a confiar en ningun otro hombre. Nunca más.

Ni siquiera regresó al departamento por sus últimas cosas. Le junté todo en una maleta pensando que regresaría por ella y así poder agarrarlo a bofetadas para sacar todo el odio que traía.

Al mes comprendí definitivamente que ya no volvería y abrí de nuevo la valija, su ropa más fina la regalé a una señora que vendía ropa de segunda, y con sus finos calzones Calvin Klein hice trapos magiteles para limpiar los muebles de la casa.

A Blanca, mi querida Blanca... nunca más le dirigí la palabra. Al tiempo me enteré que la pasaban tan tan bien a mis espaldas; y que según las propias palabras de Fujio, la prefería a ella porque tenía mejores senos y era más "apasionada". Con el dinero que yo le daba a él, se iban a escondidas a comer o cenar juntos, y pagaban el motel.

La tuvieron que cambiar de turno porque le advertí al jefe que iba a matarla.

Todas las noches, cuando llegaba cansada del trabajo, me tomaba litros y litros de te y soda, me sentaba en el sillón casi a oscuras, y escendía la televisión para no verla ni escucharla. No hacía nada mas que recordar, recordar, y desquitarme conmigo misma la verguenza y rabia que no hallaba como sacarla.

Me prometí entonces un remedio a este mal: Poco a poco sacaría al amor y a los hombres de mi vida; después poco a poco iría sacando a la familia, otro nido de traiciones. Y por último sacaría a la amistad. Evitaría sus lazos. Ni una amiga más. Ni una mejor amiga más. Todas podían ser sospechosas.

Y así, egoístamente ensimismada, dejé que pasaran tres largos años en la penumbra, sin acordarme siquiera de Lucy y Marina.

.

11

_**"Anaís, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado. Quiero que me perdones por el tiempo perdido. Empecemos desde cero. Te espero hoy a las 18:00 horas, en la Torre de Tokio, no olvido que sigue siendo un lugar muy importante".**_

Leí como cuatro veces seguidas la pequeña notita que acompañaba al arreglo floral. No traía ni nombre ni dirección de donde venía. ¿Fujio? Sinceramente llegué a creerlo. Pero no era su letra. ¿Paris? Pues menos.

Y cuando iba en el camino, noté cierta caligrafía china en la nota.

—Es... es Lucy...

No sé en cuanto tiempo logré subir la Torre, yo quería volar para llegar pronto. Entonces en medio del gentío logré reconocerla a lo lejos, logré verla, frente al iluminado ventanal... después de 5, 6, 7 años...

Estaba de espaldas buscando emocionada una moneda en su bolso, porque se le había terminado el tiempo del telescopio del mirador.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian...

Ya con lágrimas en los ojos me acerqué lentamente a ella y el mirador.

—Toma, puedes usar estas monedas, ha sido un placer observarte, ahora quiero que sigas divirtiéndote; no me debes nada... —dije burlona con una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia.

Y cuando me miró sentimos en el pecho un jalón que nos retrocedió a 21 años atrás. Sus bellos ojos marrones rojizos me miraron tan cálidamente, que no necesitamos palabras, y en ese momento las dos llorando nos abrazamos.

Entrecortadamente ella decía mi nombre y yo el suyo, y después nos separamos para vernos de arriba a abajo. Estaba bellísima, el cabello rojizo suelto, ahora alaciado y unos jeans que resaltaban sus curvas. Que lindo cutis, pensé, y seguía igual de "traga años", porque continuaba viéndose más joven de lo que era.

Quise entonces que no me mirara: una blusa de un color, con un pantalón de otro, había vuelto a los lentes, el mismo peinado insulso. Unos aretes que nada tenían que ver con mis ropas, y una pulsera de cuentas viejas pasadísimo de moda. Aunque Lucy no lo pudiera saber, tenía año y medio que no me depilaba.

Cuando Fujio se fue, se había robado también mi vanidad.

—Anaís, las he extrañado tanto, tanto... ¿sabes que me regresé a vivir a Japón? —me dijo sin soltar aún mis manos.

— ¡Oh Lucy!, ¿De verdad?

—Así es, tengo como dos semanas apenas . Encontré un buen trabajo en Tokio, bueno mas bien... ¡ya tengo mi propia veterinaria! —dijo con tremenda sonrisa, bastante feliz.

—¡Lucy, felicidades!

—¿Y como has estado tú Anaís?

—Ahh.. pues, todo normal, tranquilo... —no se lo creyó—, pero dime, ¿vendrá Marina verdad? No puede faltar y...

Un alboroto de japoneses y extranjeros nos interrumpió, alguien por ahí dijo : _—"Wow, que bonita es esa mujer, parece modelo y actriz"..._

Y claro, era ella, tenía que ser ella. La temperamental Marina. De entre cinco guardaespaldas salió casi corriendo hacia nosotras como si fuera una ola embravecida.

Ha sido uno de los días más felices de mi vida. El reencuentro de las Guerreras Mágicas. Lloramos, nos abrazamos, nos pedimos perdones, y la gente nos miraba con curiosidad, ternura o reproche por el escándalo de risas nerviosas, besos babosos en las mejillas y el teatro de lloriqueos que estabamos dando.

Marina era... wow, una DIOSA. Si de adolescente ya destacaba por su físico, ahora parecía toda una modelo. Ese día traía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, el copete había desaparecido y por ello su rostro se apreciaba más. Traía también unos aretes de oro y un vestido floreado, entre azul y morado, que combinaba con su maquillaje artístico.

—Las he extrañado mucho, las he extrañado... tanto... —y se tapó la cara de nuevo para llorar, por mucho que quisiera aparentar serenidad como las mujeres de su alcurnia.

—Ah Marina... ja,ja,ja, no llores más —le dijo Lucy volviéndola a abrazar.

Después en silencio observamos por largo rato el ventanal de la Torre de Tokio.

—¿Qué será de Céfiro? —preguntó al fin Lucy, intencionalmente para romper el tema tabú que nos perseguía desde la Preparatoria.

Incluso Marina y yo dimos un respingo al oir la palabra "Céfiro".

Y se rompió el hielo.

Comenzamos a hablar fluído de aquel Mundo Mágico como corre el agua en un arroyo. Lucy fue la primera en agarrarse hable y hable y hable de Lantis como si hablara de cualquier otro viejo amigo; después yo de Paris, luego Marina de Gurú Clef y Ascot, y de lo confundida que estuvo por los dos magos.

Nos sorprendimos de la naturalidad y la felicidad con la que lo hacíamos. Recordamos también a Caldina, Presea, Ráfaga, Autosam, Cizeta, Fharem... sin importarnos siquiera que alguien pudiera escucharnos, o que los gorilas de Marina nos tacharan de locas.

Entonces hicimos un nuevo pacto, prometimos vernos más seguido. Cada sábado o domingo. La escuela ya no sería ningún impedimento, dijo Marina, ya éramos dueñas de nuestros horarios.

¿Pero porqué Dios mío hasta ese momento nos reuniste? ¿Porqué cuando ya era demasiado tarde...?

Mientras estábamos tomadas de las manos, en pleno juramento, sentí que mi mano derecha, con la que sostenía la de Marina, comenzaba a temblar violentamente.

Ahora de vieja sigo recordando ese día y me entra el mismo escalofrío. Una Marina cayendo al piso con el cuerpo flácido. Una Marina con los ojos volteados, en blanco. Dando espasmos violentos, neuronas distorcionando su realidad. Una Marina totalmente ida, mientras Lucy gritaba espantada, los gorilas guardaespaldas llamando a una ambulancia y yo dándole primeros auxilios, pero con el corazón paralizado.

¿Dios estas seguro que así tenían que ser las cosas? Porque esa no podía ser mi Marina. No la que estaba en el piso soltando extraños ronquidos, y con sus células y neuronas volando de un lado a otro adentro de su cabeza.

Creo que le metimos algo en la boca para que no se mordiera la lengua, pero yo incluso en ese momento fantaseaba que me escupía el trapo, y que se reía a carcajadas porque todo era una cruel broma.

No sé en que momento llegó la ambulancia, pero sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos adentro de ella y nos llevaba al hospital.

.

12

—Tumor cerebral —confesó Marina, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro mas que resignación.

Algo susurró Lucy, creo que un "no por favor", o un "no puede ser", y se acercó a su cama para abrazarla con mucha fuerza.

Amí se me murió la lengua, no supe que decirle... ni qué sentimiento comenzar a sentir primero, solo adiviné que se avecinaban muchos y no muy buenos.

Se adelantó entonces la tristeza, una honda tristeza, compartida con Lucy y Marina. De esas tristezas y angustias que nunca se borran, solo se aprende a vivir con ellas.

—¿No lo parece verdad? —agregó Marina como dándo a entender que ni la enfermedad opacaba su buen físico—, pago buenos tratamientos desde hace bastante tiempo... pero ya nada me hace.

Supe a qué se refería. Fue entonces cuando decidí acercarme, le apreté la mano y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.

—Nunca te lo dije Marina, nunca —por fin le confesé—, por rencor o estupidés, o por lo que tu quieras... pero no sabes cuánto te amo, cuanto te quiero, y como extrañé tu risa, tu perfume y tus rabietas en todos estos años.

¿Porqué tuvo que ser así? ¿Porqué maldita sea se lo dije hasta ese momento?

Lucy también comenzó a llorar y le confesó que la amaba, que no la dejaríamos nunca más, y que a partir de ese momento íbamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Se quedó dormida en el cuarto del hospital, y Lucy y yo nos retiramos hasta el último minuto de la hora de visitas prometiendo que mañana regresaríamos.

Que emoción encontrarnos a los señores Ryuusaki. El papá de Marina parecía enfermo y cansado. Ahí estaba también la señora Ryuusaki, que pese a sus 60 años de vida no se le miraba ni una sola cana. Caminaba erguida, con sus dedos y muñecas enjoyadas, de pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa negra ceñida al cuerpo que le quedaban mejor que a mí.

Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban tristes, llorosos, y dormía en cualquier silla de la sala de espera, víctima de las desveladas.

Esa noche Marina tuvo más ataques. En la madrugada tuvo otra convulsión más, y ya no pudo dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana.

.

13

—_¿Porqué no pones tu propio consultorio, Anaís?_ —me aconsejó Lucy inocentemente por teléfono, cuando nos poníamos de acuerdo para visitar a Marina en el hospital (uno bien fino por cierto).

—No es tan fácil Lucy, y...

—_¿...Y porqué es tan difícil?_

La 'enana' tenía razón. Justamente esa mañana me había peleado con mi jefe porque no quería que otro doctor me cubriera las vacaciones que desde hacía 3 años me debían. Ya ni casos pendientes tenía, todos mis pacientes estaban dados de alta, o curados perfectamente. También acaba de finalizar mi última gira de conferencias.

Y había otra razón más: Los pasillos del hospital me seguían recordando vergonzosamente a Fujio. Y cuando no eran los pasillos, era el propio personal del hospital, que de vez en cuando rememoraban aquella "anécdota" de cuando se desgreñaron a la Doctora Hououji.

Necesitaba otro ambiente, y Marina necesitaba nuestro apoyo y cariño, incluso podía ayudar a tratarla.

—Sabes qué Lucy... lo pensaré muy seriamente.

Cuando llegamos al Hospital de Marina, la alistamos para salir a pasear por los jardines del sanatorio. Que hermoso estaba. Acababa de llover y aún había charcos aquí y allá entre el pasto y las flores, y el olor a tierra mojada era delicioso y penetrante.

Las nubes todavía cargadas de agua parecían una pintura al óleo, y en vez de jardín de hospital parecía un campo abierto.

Así de caro cobraba.

Entonces Marina, sentada en la silla de ruedas, se puso su máscara de esgrima, tomó su espada, y retó a Lucy a un buen duelo. De nuevo ahí estaban, la guerrera de Kendo contra la elegante esgrimista. Obvio Lucy se hizo la que perdía.

Mientras las veía peleando a carcajadas bajo la mirada de ternura de las enfermeras del lugar, yo me senté en el pasto húmedo a leer un libro de medicina, aunque no pasaba de la misma hoja.

Y ahí estábamos otra vez. En aquella tarde maravillosa recordando y viviendo al mismo tiempo. Escuchando la música que oíamos cuando éramos adolescentes. También vimos unos álbumes de fotografías que llevó Lucy, y nos reímos de las modas ya pasadas y viejitas.

Y claro, hablamos también largo y tendido de Céfiro.

Nos hicimos muchas confesiones, como yo, que les hablé de Fujio; Lucy nos contó de un ex novio que había querido mucho pero se separaron por "diferencias irreconciliables". Se hace tonta, bien que lo dejó porque ya estaba aburrida de él y quería regresarse a Japón.

Marina nos reveló sobre aquel sujeto que era casado, igualitito a Clef, que la enamoró con todo y el permiso de la esposa, para que los dos pudieran sacarle millones y millones con firmas falsas. Esposos y estafadores para que me entiendan. Ahora traía un pretendiente nuevo, éste igualitito a Ascot, pero que no lo amaba, solo se dejaba ser mimada por él. Algunas cosas no cambian, repito.

Y descubrimos que durante muchos años nos habíamos necesitado una de la otra.

—Ah maldita vida cotidiana —dijo Marina como siempre malhablada—, se salió con la suya...

—No digas así Marina —dijo Lucy— ahora estamos aquí las tres juntas.

Y ahí estábamos las tres juntas, felices de ser las Guerreras Mágicas.

Al día siguiente repetimos la tarde agradable, y la siguiente de ese día, y la que seguía... y así, ininterrumpidamente por dos largas semanas.

El último viernes de aquel mes, ya de noche, nos despedimos de Marina en el hospital, y cuando cruzábamos la calle para subir a nuestros coches, Lucy y yo sentimos una extraña punzada en el pecho que nos dejó paralizadas bajo el semáforo. Sin decir nada, nos dimos un abrazo y comenzamos a llorar. Marina acababa de irse de este mundo.

.

14

El cerebro es muy poderoso. Se inventa muchos mecanismos de defensa para reducir el estrés y el dolor. Quizás por eso tengo pocos recuerdos nítidos de aquel día.

Solo tengo visiones borrosas de una abatida Lucy obligándose a ser la más fuerte del entierro; flores por doquier, llantos de distintos ecos; los señores Ryuusaki desconsolados; un pretendiente con el corazón mutilado. Una hilera de familiares y socios relambiéndose la herencia, y otra hilera más de amigas sinceras de Marina que, al igual que Lucy y yo, aún estaban desconcertadas, desmoralizadas.

Creo que más que tristes, Lucy y yo nos sentíamos exactamente así, desmoralizadas.

Porque la leyenda de las Guerreras Mágicas no acabó cuando Lantis dijo que así lo haría, ni cuando derrotamos a Deboner, ni cuando liberamos el sistema del Pilar.

La leyenda de las Guerreras Mágicas acabó cuando Marina se fue.

Y conforme avanzaba el auto y se alejaba del cementerio, una parte de mi alma se quedaba allá, entre la tierra, los cuerpos ya hechos polvos, la quietud del silencio, y los fantasmas.

Y los días comenzaron a hacerse opacos, como en blanco y negro; no había color, ni olor, ni tacto, ni gusto... solo una congoja y un extraño hoyo en medio del pecho. Todo era simplemente blanco y negro.

.

15

Entonces Lucy y yo nos hicimos inseparables. Aunque al principio se me hizo bien difícil, ella me ayudó a que poco a poco volviera a confiar en la amistad y la gente.

Un mes después del adiós de Marina, fue mi cumpleaños número 35.

—... osea, una 'Solterona' ya oficialmente.

—¡Oh tonta!, no lo digas así —me reclamó Lucy—, recuerda que estás, y ESTAMOS aún jóvenes, qué te pasa —recalcó entre risas.

—Es cierto, disculpa, ¿querrá _"Puchi"_ otro pedazo de pastel?

—Claro, es un perrito muy bueno...

Creo que nunca había tenido un cumpleaños tan loco. Bueno, de entrada tener una fiesta de cumpleaños adentro de una veterinaria ya es de por sí algo loco. Comí pastel y pizza con Lucy... y con sus cuatro perros, dos gatos, tres Hamsters, una culebra y no me acuerdo cuántos pajarillos.

Mientras comíamos, la pelirroja me señaló el local en renta que estaba enfrente de su veterinaria.

—Mira Anaís, te está "esperando" —dijo como haciendo mención a la sugerencia de que abriera mi propio consultorio.

—Ehm, no sé.

—Claro que sabes, imagínate, podremos vernos casi todo el día, yo curaría animales y tú humanos.

La verdad es que empezaba a convencerme. Mastiqué la idea todavía de camino a casa, y no dejé de pensar en ella cuando me aplasté en el sillón de la sala.

Lo mejor de todo es que estaríamos cerca Lucy y yo. Si tan solo Marina estuviera aquí, con su risa escandalosa y sus arranques de atrabancada...

—Si tan solo ella estuviera aquí... —repetí en voz alta aguantándome las lágrimas—, si tan solo hubiéramos regresado... a Céfiro...

Claro, increíblemente ahí estaba todavía la piedrita que raspaba las paredes del corazón, después de 21 años.

Hasta ese momento comprendí que en el fondo odiaba a la Princesa Esmeralda. La odiaba. Por culpa de ella conocimos lo que era extrañar a horrores, a distancias galácticas. Por culpa de ella conocimos lo que era amar a lo lejano. Y lo que tuvimos a la mano, compararlo una y otra vez con aquellos tres imposibles. Por eso nada salía bien.

—Yo no pedí ser Guerrera Mágica... ¡yo NO lo pedí!...—grité de repente— ¡Porqué demonios me convocaste, si yo no te lo pedí!...

Comenzó a caer un aguacero, y empecé a llorar también como las nubes, hasta que exhausta me tiré en todo el sofá, y a la media hora ya estaba dormida.

Fue entonces cuando tuve ese sueño... el sueño que me transportó de nuevo a Céfiro...

_**Continuará.**_

**•**

**ஐ**** •**

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ<strong>** •**

**•**

_Gracias por leer... me alegro de regresar a FF . net y ver nuevas historias, sigamos amando a MKR!  
><em>

_Saludos.**  
><strong>_


	3. Sueña conmigo, Anaís

_**Disclaimer**: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen y son de Clamp. Pero hace unos días, una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes cabello corto vino a mi casa, me trajo pizza y se sentó muy sonriente en mi mesa._

_ —Entonces qué —me dijo Fuu Hououji— ¿escribimos esta historia sí o no?_

**•**

* * *

><p><strong>•<strong>

Cortito y rechafa, por que ya quiero terminarlo, jajaja… saludos y gracias por todos sus comentarios.

**•**

**ஐ**** •**

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ<strong>** •**

**•**

**Epílogo****:  
>Sueña conmigo, Anaís <strong>

—Yo no pedí ser Guerrera Mágica... ¡YO NO LO PEDÍ!...—grité de repente— ¡Porqué demonios me convocaste, si yo NO te lo pedí!...

Quizás la Princesa Esmeralda adivinó que Lucy y yo la odiábamos en ese momento. Quizás por eso tuvo compasión de las dos, y nos visitó.

Lo cierto es que aquella noche, después de tratar de revivir a Marina a base de recuerdos, me fui durmiendo en el sillón con el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que morían estrelladas en la ventana. Y mientras las oía gritar buscaba la respuesta a lo que no comprendía: por qué Marina tuvo que irse, por qué fui elegida Guerrera Mágica, y por qué perdimos la brújula de nuestra propia leyenda.

.

16

Estaba en medio de una pesadilla cuando de repente una luz verde se abrió camino entre la nada. Después sentí un jaloneo, luego otro más brusco, y sin previo aviso fui cayendo como en un extraño precipicio.

La caída me dejó sin respiración por varios segundos, y mis neuronas comenzaron a decirme emocionadas que antaño ya habíamos vivido algo similar. En dos ocasiones.

No adiviné que estaba de vuelta en Céfiro hasta cuando inconscientemente estuve a punto de gritar el nombre de "Fyula". Después, la caída terminó de súbito y quedé flotando en el aire, como a dos metros sobre lo que parecía tierra mojada.

Nunca voy a olvidar aquel día, cuando Esmeralda me regaló un respiro de dicha y un paisaje de ensueño con sus miles de flores de todos colores que invadían el campo verde, y el campo parecía no tener fin nunca. Y muy por encima del jardín había decenas de montañas flotantes que miraban calladas el atardecer.

Pasee la vista lentamente y me solté por fin a llorar por largo rato. Me sentía otra vez de 14 años; o de 15, 19, 24, 30 años, porque prácticamente nunca dejé de soñar con Céfiro.

No podía moverme mucho, de hecho nunca pude pisar el suelo. Entonces miré que un hada chillona se dirigía a mí volando a gran velocidad. Estuve a punto de gritar cuando creí que chocaría conmigo, pero me traspasó sin percibirme siquiera. Yo era un fantasma para ella, y la seguí con la mirada para ver hacia dónde iba.

El corazón comenzó a latirme a lo bruto de alegría cuando a varios metros de distancia reconocí a Caldina vestida de fiesta, embarazada como por cuarta vez, lanzando carcajadas luego de contar un chiste bobo del que nomás ella se reía. Se miraba hermosa y a lado de ella estaba Clef, vestido extrañamente de blanco y muy nervioso o emocionado. A lado de Clef estaba Lantis, tan apuesto e inexpresivo como siempre.

Y a lado de Lantis estaba él.

Estaba él…

—**Páris… **—comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza y lo llamé de nuevo a gritos. —**Páris****,**** ¡PÁRIS! **—gritaba solo el nombre de él, porque sinceramente no valía otra cosa para mi por la cuál gritar en la Tierra de Céfiro. Lo llamé varias veces pero nunca me oyó.

Verlo ese día, después de dos décadas, descubrí algo que siempre tuve presente pero que nunca quise reconocerlo: Todavía lo amaba; lo amaba como lo amé cuando lo vi por primera vez, y como lo amaría TODA mi vida.

Que seguía muy enamorada de su sonrisa canalla y del amarillo intenso de sus ojos, pero más que nada de su boca porque era lo que más nerviosa me ponía de él.

Que lo amaba y punto. Al diablo con Fujio, con todos los hombres que habían llegado, que se habían ido, y los que faltaban por llegar. Que Páris no era solo el Rey de Céfiro, sino también el Rey de mi corazón y mis entrañas.

Y al diablo también con quien no lo comprendiera.

Con razón no hallaba la brújula, claro, porque él era mi brújula.

Ni él ni nadie me oía, y yo no podía acercarme. Cuando pude calmar un poco el llanto seguí estudiándolo detenidamente.

Lo encontraba más guapo que nunca, contando chistes sin gracia junto con Caldina. Tenía una mano vendada y parecía quejarse de dolor. Quizás se lastimó practicando con la espada, o no sé, llegué a anciana y muchas veces jugué a adivinar qué fue lo que le había ocurrido aquella vez.

Después hice hincapié en algo: no estaban ni Ascot ni Presea por ningún lado.

Y entonces apareció la "muerta viviente".

Marina llegó al jardín radiante con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba más hermosa que nunca vestida de blanco, peinada con una trenza y traía un ramo de flores. Llegó y se colocó a lado de Clef quien le devolvió una mirada de complicidad.

Solté un gritillo de emoción cuando comprendí la escena, el Gurú y la Guerrera se estaban casando. Alguien que nunca había visto, alto de estatura, cabellos morados y ojos azules como los de Clef, estaba ayudando a oficiar la boda.

No podía calcularle la edad a Marina. No parecía mujer adulta joven, ni adolescente pero tampoco aparentaba los 35 años con los que se había muerto. Marina, al igual que los demás, simplemente ya no tenía edad.

Marina…

Así que te habían dado a elegir en qué "paraíso" querías vivir después de la muerte. Creo que yo al igual que tu (u otras guerreras que hubieran vivido lo mismo que nosotras) habrían elegido el mismo destino.

Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo, pero de repente todo se hizo borroso, y con desanimo comprendí que el viaje había terminado. Por tercera vez.

Lo último que vi al desvanecerme fue el rostro de Páris en medio del bosque espeso y la tarde rosada.

.

17

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba de nuevo recostada en el sillón de mi sala.

Seguía lloviendo a cántaros y me sentía tan extraña y tan cansada que me fui directo a mi cama para poder descansar, pensando aún en Páris y en Céfiro.

Así también Lucy, a kilómetros de distancia, se fue directo a su cama pensando en Lantis y en Céfiro, y en lo hermosa que se miraba Marina en su boda.

Como no me apeteció poner el despertador me levanté hasta las 11:30 de la mañana, en pleno martes y con agenda apretada. Ese día tenía que operar temprano a un mocoso malcriado hijo de un político muy famoso, que tenía la manía de masticar chicles y tragárselos enteros, y a cada rato le teníamos que hacer lavados de estómago.

Cuando me levanté esa mañana tenía como 15 llamadas perdidas del hospital, las primeras de mis compañeros, las siguientes de mis jefes inmediatos, y ya las últimas eran de los jefes de mis jefes.

Algo me decía que quisiera o no, el mes siguiente estaría inaugurando mi propio consultorio frente a la veterinaria de Lucy.

Ese día me volé descaradamente "la barda". Desayuné en mi casa en completa calma con el recuerdo de Céfiro y Páris también sentados en la mesa, y decidí que tenía que salir a tomar el sol en el primer parque público que me topara, porque el día estaba más que bello.

Entonces reparé en algo: en que era una estúpida.

Llevaba 21 años viviendo amargada, autocompadeciéndome como cobarde, y añorando el regreso a Céfiro para estar con Páris, cuando bien sabía que en mi propio mundo (como cualquier otro ser humano) había nacido con una misión de vida, fuera cual fuera; y hasta que no cumpliera mi misión, no podría morir en paz y regresar, posiblemente, a Céfiro.

Salí al jardín de mi casa para tomar el sol y repasar otra vez el "sueño".

—¿Y que tal si todo me lo imaginé? —me pregunté en voz alta viendo al cielo, en un arranque de escepticismo— Páris, ¿será que en verdad estás esperándome?

Y no se si fue obra de mi imaginación, o definitivamente ya me estaba volviendo loca, pero lo cierto es que el viento arrastró la respuesta del Príncipe hasta mis oídos:

—_**Te esperaré por**__** siempre Anaís, mi 'cascarrabias', mi alma gemela...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Mi tía Anaís ha cambiado últimamente, ahora que la metieron al asilo se hizo más enojona; en ocasiones se la pasa hablando sola, y no perdona que nunca más la hayan invocado en Céfiro._

_En la decrepitud a veces delira, y anda exigiendo por el asilo que le traigan su "corona de reina". Claro, todos se ríen de ella. Pero yo la consuelo contándole historias de magia fantástica. Se hace tonta, bien que sabe que no son ciertas, y ella de todas maneras insiste en creerlas. El otro día me juró que yo parezco de Fahrem o Cizeta._

_Cada vez que la dejan venir a la casa trae pizza, y aunque le digo y le digo que ya me hartó la pizza, ella insiste en traerla: **—Es que, si Pá****ris viviera en La Tierra, ésta sería su comida favorita**._

_Y se la pasa diciendo dizque conjuros la pobrecilla._

**F I N**

**•**

**ஐ**** •**

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ<strong>** •**

**•**

Notas de la autora.

1.- Esta es la tercera parte que no quise agregar en el segundo capítulo porque se me hacía muy largo.

2.- Se que este fic tiene un cliché muy grande: Cuando aceptamos que el final del ánime es el más real, algunas de nosotras queremos creer que solo la muerte puede llevarlas de vuelta a Céfiro; antes de conocer el bendito manga, ese era el único camino que yo imaginaba… Ufff, mi aferración a F&F pues jajaja… ya juro que voy a crecer …

3.- Dedicado a dos personas muy importantes en mi vida: "D", la enana; y "K", la Kuki.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
